


White Crane Spreads Wings

by IambicKentameter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, College AU, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, tai chi, taiji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran watches Jojen do Tai chi on the lawn and falls even more in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Crane Spreads Wings

Bran sat quietly in the grass, Summer’s head resting in his lap, both of them watching Jojen’s slow, purposeful movements in awe.

“What did you call this again?” Bran asked, scratching behind Summer’s ears idly.

“Taichi.” Jojen answered, everything about him completely relaxed.

“I always thought of you as more of a Yoga guy.”

Jojen half-shrugged, not disrupting his movements.

“And this is the reason you can do that thing with your hips?” Bran smirked. Jojen broke his concentration for a half second before continuing. “I like it when you narrate.”

Knowing exactly what Bran meant, Jojen started to name the moves as he performed them. “...Shift the weight back, bring the toe in, step out, Wild Horses, Sheer Mane. Shift the weight forward, half step up, Golden Rooster Stands while White Crane Spreads Wings, false stance on right foot....”

Bran zoned out while Jojen went through his motions, the sun warming his cheeks as Jojen finished his set, neither of them minding the other University students staring at the cripple and the weirdo doing dumb stuff with their free time. None of that mattered to Bran when he could watch Jojen and know that he was his.


End file.
